elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
King Joaquín
King Joaquín is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He is the Ruler of the Kingdom of Carzia. Background Personality Joaquin is a very worldly ruler. He is shown to be very kind as shown when he urged Elena to not take King Hector's cruel treatment personally. He is shown to be used to taking Hector's lead to get his top of the line gifts to the point where he finds it hard to say no to him. However, he also values doing what's right as shown by being the only one other than Elena who can stand up to Hector. Role in the Series King Joaquín makes his debut in "Royal Retreat". He first appears when he, Elena, King Raja, and King Lars arrive at King Hector's Royal Retreat. When King Hector starts being obnoxious toward Elena, he tells her to put up with it, telling her that Hector's harsh on all the new rulers. Hector unveils his gift for this year: The Sea Blaster, a ship he claims is indestructible. Suddenly, they see a Marposa ramming King Raja's ship. King Hector orders an attack, and Joaquín goes with him while Elena goes to check on her family. Princess Elena comes back and reveals that the Marposa who rammed King Raja's ship is just a baby looking for its mother, but Hector does not listen. When Joaquín starts to speak up on Elena's behalf, Hector threatens to not give him his own Sea Blaster if he says he disagrees with him, which makes him cave in. Later, he spots the mother Marposa in the distance and tells Hector Elena was right, only for Hector to reveal that the attack was never about protecting the ships, but to capture the two Marposas for his aquarium. Joaquín is disgusted by this revelation and goes to help Elena. When he finds her, he apologizes to her for not listening to her and helps her free the Marposas. Later, he attends a Royal Retreat hosted by Princess Elena. In the Season Two finale, "Naomi Knows Best", Joaquín is hypnotized by the Delgados as part of a trap to lure Elena into their clutches. While mesmerized, he summons Elena with news that he had captured the Delgados. When she arrives, she is captured by them, before Ash Delgado reveals her intent to drain Elena of her magic with the recovered Jewel from the Scepter of Night with a spell that would kill Elena as a result. However, the arrival of Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo sees the Delgados stripped of their tamberitias, while Joaquín and Esteban are able to arrest Victor, and Mateo destroys the Jewel for good. Ash and Carla flee, vowing revenge. Gallery E5AF7D8E-C174-4492-8DAD-1448B7DAC299.png Where am I ?.png AEDC86E1-635B-453B-94D6-3D268754A4E2.png C7568621-A416-4594-9E8F-EE6EC5CABCED.jpeg Hang on Elena , we’re coming to save you.png Thank you.png Appearances Season One * Royal Retreat (first appearance) Season Two * The Tides of Change * Naomi Knows Best Season Three * Link Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Parents